Pour quelques caramels de plus
by Srithanio
Summary: Après des années de catastrophes sucrées et d'attentats au bonbon citronné, les professeurs de Poudlard ne supportent plus l'amour d'Albus Dumbledore pour les sucreries. Mais tout va changer avec la nouvelle "bonne résolution" du directeur ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** Pour quelques caramels de plus**  
**_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages et l'univers de base sont à JKRowling. Ce qu'il advient de ces personnages ne peut être imputé qu'à la folie de mes neurones. _

_**Note :**__ La scène mettant en scéne Albus et un Chaudron est inspiré par un one-shot de Mirliton; je m'en excuse, mais je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'à postériori. _

_Pour voir les dégats que peut causer un Rusard avec son balai, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil sur __De l'autre coté du miroir__, sur mon profil. (Et non, ce n'est pas de l'appel à review ! )_

_**Correcteur :**__ illapa_

_

* * *

_

**Le début de la faim**

- Oh... euh... Je pense que j'ai dû laisser mon sac de sucreries sur votre chaise pendant notre discussion... Et puis j'ai dû l'oublier là en partant, c'est dommage, hein ?

- ...

- C'est juste malheureux que vous vous soyez assise dessus sans vous rendre compte.

- ...

- Et qui aurait pu penser que les sucettes fondues collaient aussi bien ?

- ...

- Ne vous en faites pas pour les élèves, je leur ai interdit d'en parler à quiconque. Et j'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie les deux qui se sont évanouis de rire.

- ...

- Et on va probablement réussir à décoller votre robe de cette chaise . Filius teste en ce moment-même tous les sortilèges anti-glue qu'il connait.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que j'aille vous chercher une robe de rechange? Parce que vous devez avoir froid là.

- ... Albus ?

- Oui Minerva ?

- Ouvrez encore une fois la bouche, et je vous transforme en tire-bouchon.

****************

- Écoutez Argus, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger... Je vais vous envoyer des elfes de maison pour aider à ramasser toute la pâte de citron fondue sur le sol. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber de tout mon long dans l'escalier et de renverser mon bol. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai gâché tout ça par plaisir ?

-...

- Non Argus, reposez ce balai ! Je plaisantais !!!!

****************

-Alors, voyons cette potion ... Orteils de triton.

Il rajouta à son chaudron les orteils.

-Écorce de melon.

Les écorces plongèrent, puis restèrent flotter à la surface.

-Patte de héron.

Albus se servit de la patte pour enfoncer les résidus de melon avant de laisser tomber le membre dans la potion.

-Tourner en tourbillon.

Il remua délicatement comme indiqué.

-Poil de menton. ... Aie!

Il les éparpilla à la surface d'un main, frottant sa joue de l'autre. La potion vira au bleu clair.

-Écailles de dragon.

Il versa précautionneusement ses écailles dans la marmite.

- Aconit ... Aconit ? Mais ça ne va pas, où est passée la rime? Mettons plutôt un bonbon au citron ...

Plouf.

La potion gargouilla, et vira au violet-noir avec des grumeaux marrons.

-Euh ...C'est pas bon !

S'ensuivit un _BOUM_ dû à l'explosion du chaudron.

Arriva ensuite un _Splatch_ dû à la projection sur les murs de la potion en question.

Suivit un _Shhhhhhhh_ alors que les moellons entraient en fusion.

Retentit enfin un _"Severus va me tuer ..." _geignard, émis par un vieux barbon dégoulinant de potion.

*****************

- Mais je n'avais pas prévu de les manger, Pomona ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un petit creux pendant ma balade, et que j'ai grignoté quelques -

- Quelques ?!

- Oui, quelques. Je me suis restreint, je n'ai pas tout mangé-

- Il m'en reste sept ! Sept pieds sur deux cent cinquante neuf!

- ... Vous êtes sûre d'avoir bien compté ? De ne pas en avoir oublié une petite centaine dans un coin ?

- Je vous promets que la prochaine fois que je planterai des cannes à sucre, je le ferai au pied du Saule Cogneur, Albus !

****************

- Donc vos provisions de nourriture pour Botruc ont diminué, et vous pensez que c'est dû à un animal qui s'introduit la nuit pour s'en nourrir ?

- Ben oui, m'sieur le directeur. J'pense pas qu'une personne sensée irait manger des cafards pour le plaisir ! C'est ridicule comme idée !

- Ah ah ah. Vous avez raison, je poserai des sortilège anti-intrusion dès demain.

Une fois Hagrid sorti, Albus attrapa un papier sur lequel était écrit ACHETER DES NIDS DE CAFARDS, et y rajouta DE TOUTE URGENCE.

Et il le souligna.

Deux fois.

****************

- Ah non, là je plaide non coupable ! J'ai bien demandé de la barbe à papa, mais je n'y peux rien si les elfes l'ont compris de travers ! Et comme vous êtes le seul père de famille parmi les professeurs, Septima, c'est tombé sur vous ...

- ...

- Et puis, la barbe ne vous allait pas si bien que ça de toute façon ...

- ...

- Estimez vous heureux; la première fois que j'ai demandé des "langues de chat" aux cuisines, on a dû faire venir un vétérinaire de toute urgence pour Miss Teigne.

- ... Ça me réconforte à un point fou Albus, vous n'imaginez pas ...

****************

_1er Janvier_

Réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre à Poudlard. A cette occasion, les professeurs se réunissaient après le repas pour avaler quelques cochonneries, boire un petit coup et surtout, se plaindre des petits cornichons scrofuleux auxquels ils étaient censés enseigner tout au long de l'année. Juste une petite réunion peinarde entre collègues à laquelle on allait pour rompre un peu la monotonie des soirées d'hiver.

Mais cette année ...

Quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de ramener du limoncello. L'odeur du citron avait décidé Albus, qui était capable de s'enivrer rien qu'en mangeant une crêpe flambée, à boire un petit verre. Et puis, l'amour du _lemon_ aidant, à s'en enfiler un second ... un troisième ... avant d'emprunter carrément la chope à bière de Hagrid, parce le verre à liqueur était vraiment trop petit.

Les professeurs éberlués regardèrent leur cher directeur finir la bouteille à même le goulot.

C'est sans doute cet excès d'alcool pour le moins inhabituel qui provoqua la "bonne résolution" de Albus Dumbledore.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent, il se mit à souhaiter la nouvelle année d'une voix tonitruante tout en embrassant tous ses collègues, homme comme femmes (Rogue faillit en faire un malaise), et dans la foulée annonça sa bonne résolution de l'année:

- C't'année 'j'promets que j'mangerai plus d' sucreries ! Zéro ! Nada ! Nichts ! Adieu caramel, sucette, bonbonbonbonbooon ! Adieuuuuuuu !

Les professeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles; ils étaient morts et arrivés au paradis ?

Et le mieux restait à venir ....

Albus continua: "Vous m'aiderez à tenir, hein, tout le monde ?! Sivoupléééééé !"

Toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment-là échangèrent des regards à la fois incrédules, heureux et sadiques. Peu importe qu'ils soient morts ou vivants, il était hors de question de laisser passer l'occasion de se venger de toutes ces années entachées de traumatismes glucosés, d'accidents citronnés et cataclysmes caramélisés.

Minerva exprima la pensée générale :"Oh oui Albus, on va vous aider. Oh oui!"

Et ce fut le début de la faim pour Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_Les reviews sont vos amiiiiiies, il faut les aimer aussi... _


	2. Comment sucrer des congés payés

_**Titre:**__Pour quelques caramels de plus_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR. Les bonbons aussi (malheureusement), hormis les moldus qui font partie du patrimoine commun et le Kolodent sorti de mon imagination (même que j'aimerai bien en offrir à certaines pipelettes__ de mes connaissances ... ça les ferait taire quelques minutes)._

_**Note:**__ Je sais pas pour vous, mais ça m'a donné faim ce chapitre ... _

_Sinon, vu que je n'aime pas m'engluer dans mes habitudes, je tente un chapitre basé sur une correspondance. Voyons voir si ça marche ... _

_**Correcteur:**__ illapa_

* * *

**Titre de chapitre: **Comment sucrer des congés payés

**1er janvier:**

_A l'attention de Mr Ambrosius Flume,_

_Je représente le corps professoral de Poudlard, et souhaite vous adresser une demande très particulière. _

_Nous souhaiterions que vous arrêtiez immédiatement de livrer sa cargaison hebdomadaire de sucreries à Albus Dumbledore._

_Je dois vous signaler que si nous vous adressons cette demande, c'est pour le bien d'Albus. En effet, ce dernier a émis comme bonne résolution cette année de sortir de son addiction au sucre et a supplié le corps enseignant de Poudlard de l'aider à tenir dans ce calvaire. _

_De plus Mme Pomfresh nous soutient dans cette démarche; d'après les dernières analyses sanguines du directeur, son sang est plus sucré qu'une meringue à la fraise et se trouve à un demi-doigt de la caramélisation. Il faut agir, et vite!_

_(Bien sûr, mon souvenir du réveillon et le certificat de Mme Pomfresh sont joints à cette lettre, cf la seconde patte du hibou.)_

_Comprenant néanmoins que l'arrêt des commandes d'Albus représente un ab**î**me financier pour vous, nous proposons de vous offrir une compensation de 10 000 gallions. Toutes les personnes signant cette lettre participeront. _

_Voici donc notre proposition: 10 000 Gallions pour vous, en échange de quoi vous ne fournirez plus le Directeur en friandises._

_En espérant que vous ayez à cœur la santé d'Albus et accédiez à notre demande, _

_Minerva McGonagall - Severus Rogue - Pomona Chourave - Filius Flitwick - Rubeus Hagrid - Septima Vector - Burbage Charity - Rolanda Bibine - Babbling Bathsheba - Irma Pince - Poppy Pomfesh - Aurora Sinistra - Argus Rusard (et sa chatte) - Sybille Trelawney_

****************

_A l'attention de Minerva MacGonagall et des autres membres du corps enseignant,_

_Bien que votre idée soit très étrange, votre argumentation est valable. J'accepte; sitôt que les 10 000 Gallions seront transférés, j'arrêterai de fournir Albus Dumbledore en sucreries. Tenant compte des circonstances particulières, j'irai jusqu'à refuser de lui envoyer d'autres colis même s'il y met plus d'argent que vous. _

_J'émets néanmoins une réserve: ces 10 000 gallions représentent environ 200 livraisons hebdomadaires, soit un peu moins de quatre ans. Si le directeur reprend contact avec moi passé cette période, je le livrerai de nouveau. _

_Cependant, j'avoue que**, **d'un point de vue tout à fait personnel, couper les vivres à Albus Dumbledore aussi soudainement ne me semble pas une bonne idée... Mais c'est vous qui voyez._

_En vous souhaitant bon courage, _

_Ambrosius Flume, propriétaire de la confiserie Honeydukes_

*********

**(30 minutes plus tard)**

_A l'attention de Minerva MacGonagall et de ses confrères,_

_Virement effectué. Les gobelins n'ont jamais vu de gens aussi pressés de se débarrasser de leur argent, à ce qu'il paraît. _

_En vous re-souhaitant bon courage, _

_Ambrosius Flume, propriétaire de la confiserie Honeydukes_

* * *

**3 janvier:**

_A l'attention de la boutique Honeydukes_

_N'ayant pas reçu ma livraison hebdomadaire de confiseries hier, je souhaiterais vous demander la raison de ce retard._

_Pour mémoire, j'aurai dû recevoir 50 paquets de Chocogrenouilles, 5 paquets maxi-familial des dragées de Bertie Crochue (option sans "crotte de nez"), 42 Kolodents, 13 plumes en sucre, 48 Fizwizbiz, 95 sorbets au citron, 35 berlingots à la menthe citronnée, 28 nids de cafards, 57 Suçacides, 20 paquets de bonbons au citron ainsi que 25 tablettes de votre meilleur chocolat "Toudoux (Prévoyez une serpillère avant de fondre sur place)". _

_N'oubliez pas les 121 fils dentaires au sucre citronné pour faire passer le tout. _

_Pendant que j'y suis, pourriez**-**vous me fournir des Calissons, et des Rondoudous? Ce sont des friandises moldues très gouteuses. _

_En espérant que les retards de ce type ne se renouvelleront pas, _

_Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin première classe, directeur de Poudlard et Gourmand-en-Chef_

_PS: pourriez**-**vous vous assurer que les Cafards sont bien morts avant envoi ? La semaine dernière, j'ai dû récurer mon bureau de fond en comble pour me **débarrasser** d'un nid particulièrement vivace._

***********

_A l'attention de Mr Albus Dumbledore,_

_Bien que vous soyez mon plus grand client, je suis au grand regret de vous informer que je n'assurerai plus vos livraisons hebdomadaires pour les quatre prochaines années. Cette décision est irréversible._

_Je vous renvoie tout de suite l'avance que vous aviez versé pour les commandes du mois de janvier._

_En espérant que vous y survivrez,_

_Ambrosius Flume, propriétaire de la confiserie Honeydukes_

_PS: pour information, mes nids de Cafards sont garantis de la première fraicheur. Il est donc normal qu'ils arrivent vivants au consommateur._

* * *

**4 janvier: **

_A l'attention de Minerva McGonagall et de toute l'équipe professorale,_

_Le directeur a été officiellement averti hier de l'arrêt de son approvisionnement. _

_Je peux vous assurer qu'il a bien reçu le message, depuis, il m'a envoyé en réponse trois Beuglantes et une Bombasouse par phénix postal. Il a également voulu me voir en rendez-vous privé, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai préféré décliner..._

_Il a également transplané vers une de nos boutiques annexes, espérant sans doute s'y fournir discrètement. Devant le refus du gérant de le servir, il a pris en otage les quelques sorciers présents en hurlant :"Le sucre ou la vie !". Quand les Aurors sont arrivés, ils ont retrouvé des sorciers traumatisés, le gérant (Boris Bork) transformé en _pieris brassicae_ (aussi connue sous le nom de piéride du chou) et ... nos stocks intacts**. J**'ai heureusement eu recours à des Tisseurs de sort expérimentés pour garantir la sureté de ma marchandise._

_Si cet incident était connu, cela causerait autant de tort à H__**o**__neydukes qu'à Poudlard; je vais m'arranger pour étouffer l'affaire à la condition que vous cloîtriez le _(ici figure plusieurs mots barrés, allant de "fou homicide" à "gluconomane pathologique")_ directeur à Poudlard et l'empêchiez de communiquer avec moi._

_Je vous conseille aussi de vous dépêcher d'aller récupérer Dumbledore avant que les Aurors ne mettent la main dessus et ne l'envoient à Sainte-Mangouste ( à moins que vous ne freiniez vos recherches à dessein ... Les Médicomages ont été formés à traiter de tels cas, eux.)_

_En espérant que cette affaire n'aille pas plus loin,_

_Ambrosius Flume, propriétaire de la confiserie Honeydukes_

_PS : Pourriez vous passer dès que possible nous aider à retransformer mon malheureux gérant en être humain digne de ce nom ? Je ne peux pas le garder éternellement dans ce filet à papillon._

_PPS : empêchez ce maudit Phénix de transplaner ! Il vient de m'apporter une seconde Bombabouse! _

*******************

_A l'attention de Ambrosius Flume_

_Je suis désolée pour le dérangement; étouffez tout ça, je me charge en ce moment même de lancer des sorts pour empêcher Albus de sortir du périmètre de Poudlard et d'expédier quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur que ce soit par hibou, phénix ou avion en papier. _

_Les Aurors ne nous ont pas précédé: nous l'avons retrouvé prostré dans son bureau, paniqué au point de ne pas nous reconnaître, serrant contre lui un paquet de bonbons au citron en chuchotant "Mon précieuuuuux". Ça nous a fait un choc de le voir ainsi; la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi pitoyable, c'est quand on lui a annoncé que sa marque favorite de chaussettes avait fait faillite. _

_Pour le calmer, Filius s'est mis gentiment à lui expliquer que tout allait bien, que les bonbons étaient mauvais pour sa santé, que ce n'était que pour cette année, qu'il allait nous rendre fier en respectant son engagement de ne plus manger de sucreries..._

_Et c'est là qu'il a dû comprendre que c'était nous qui avions annulé ses livraisons. Pas besoin d'être legilimens pour ça; il est passé de l'état de loque pleurnicheuse à celui de monstre issu du neuvième cercle des enfers en une seconde. Il nous a lancé des injures blessantes au point que Severus Rogue lui-même n'oserait pas les utiliser, et a vraiment essayé de nous blesser à coup d'Explosum. _

_Croyez moi, vous avez de la chance de n'avoir subi que quelques Beuglantes et un hold-up dans une confiserie ..._

_Il est pour le moment endormi à l'infirmerie grâce à quelques sorts de notre infirmière (et un assommage préalable à coups de presse-papier en forme de phénix; c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé sur le coup pour le calmer). Malgré tous nos efforts, impossible de le faire lâcher ce satané paquet de friandises, il y est plus ventousé qu'une adolescente au dernier album des Bizarr'Sisters. _

_Nous avons pris la précaution de lui confisquer sa baguette, le réveil risque d'être agité... _

_En souhaitant être déjà le trente et un décembre,_

_La Ligue des Professeurs Désespérés_

_PS: Je vous promets que dès que j'aurai calmé la crise de Dumbledore, remis en place les idées de notre concierge furieux de l'état du bureau et assuré les élèves que non, contrairement aux apparences, leur directeur n'est pas complétement cinglé, j'arrive pour rendre sa forme à votre employé. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera avant la fin du mois ... _

_En attendant, mettez le dans un bocal avec un peu d'eau et du chou,et décomptez ce temps sur ses congés payés. _

_

* * *

_

**Le concours des jeux de mots sur les sucreries sont ouverts. Envoyez les moi dans via une review, et votre plaisanterie deviendra peut-être un titre de chapitre ! **


End file.
